My Dark Tormentor
by bbgirl15
Summary: I have this secret. You see, I fantasize about a different man. Now, hold on a second, he's not real. He's merely a figment of my dull imagination that touches me in all the right spots . I figure this wouldn't happen if my lover wasn't so incompetent...


My Dark Tormentor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Rated M: Lemons, Language, Very Adult Situations.

bbgirl15

* * *

I have this secret.

It's hard to think about but my lust-filled mind works it pretty well, anyway. You see, I fantasize about a different man. Now, hold on a second, he's not _real. _He's merely a figment of my dull imagination (that touches me in all the right spots). I figure this wouldn't happen if my lover wasn't so incompetent. It's entirely not his fault though, so I don't blame him.

This man, my imaginative lover, is strong. He's dark, dangerous, and I want him. How creative is that? Every girl wants that one mysterious man to sweep her away off of her feet and give her the best life anybody has ever had. Psh, get real. This isn't a fairy tale and there's no such thing as prince charming. Take it from somebody who knows. But I do have this one little hope, one little motivation, to get me through the day.

Dreaming. That's all I have, is to dream. That's when he comes, when my stressed-filled day is washed away by his experienced hands.

I let him fuck me senseless inside my mind while my body rolls around naked, trembling, moaning with each invisible thrust. I've tried to push him away but he overpowers me with his sinful kisses; always coming back for more. Who am I to deny this powerful, welcomed fantasy? One kiss to my neck or shoulders, that's all it takes, and he has me thrusting against his still clad body. I think that's his favorite part - and possibly mine too - when he undresses me. He's fierce and dangerous and I was completely surprised when at first, he caressed my body with gentle curiosity. But then his fierocity hit and I was sent into black and white.

My dreams alway make my body ache in the mornings. Either from pain or wanting, I am not sure, nor do I care.

*--*--*--*

I glanced out of the window at the still dark sky, pulling the satin blankets tighter around my naked body. I was so cold and hadn't bothered to get dressed yet.

My love had just left for his nightshift at the old museum after trying very hard to make love to me. The poor man floundered over himself before stumbling a tiny penis into me and coming only after a few weak thrusts. If I didn't owe the fool, I would have left him long ago. It really works out, though. I rarely see him throughout the day since my dayshift keeps me away while he sleeps off his nightshift. I don't mind at all.

I closed my eyes and pulled myself deeper into the bedding, waiting. The routine was familiar; my tormentor would wait until my weaker lover had left to take control of my mind and body. I welcomed it.

He knew how to please me, make me mewl his unknown name. I call him 'master' which seems to fit - my body loves being his slave - and he growls in pleasure each time it flows from my lips. This is probably another reason I do not leave. What if my fantasy can't find me? What if I lose him forever?

Warm hands grabbed my waist, pulling me against a hard chest, and I knew I was dreaming now. He growled in my ear, the motion rumbling through his chest aroused me.

"The weak male touched you." It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"Yes, master."

He growled again, this time it was husky and I knew we were close.

"He makes you wreak," he crinkled his nose, "I will have to change that." And then his hands were on me, everywhere at once. I mewled his name and rolled to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull myself as close as possible. I loved the way he smelled. All woodsy, all man.

And then he was gone. I cried a little, already missing his warmth, but then he was back just like I knew he would be. He pulled me close and I ran my hands down his now bare body. Wrapping my fingers around his huge length, his hands were suddenly between my legs. I couldn't help the moan of pleasure as his rough, calloused hands rubbed the right spot. I pulled lightly at his erection and wrapped one leg over his hip, leading him where I wanted him to go.

He wasn't going to allow that. Never did. He is master and he is in control. I _loved_ it.

He rolled me on my back but I never let go of him, rubbing up and down and circling the head with my thumb. Every now and then he gave me the pleasure of knowing I was doing good by sucking in his breath between his teeth, hissing. His hand stayed between my legs, pumping me, while his other roamed my body. Orgasms racked me as he lowered his head, his hair falling over his shoulders, tickling my skin, and latched on to one of my exposed nipples.

"Oh, master," I cried for him and he growled back. I've never seen his face, afraid that if I look into his perfect eyes I would ruin the only thing I had left. And then he did something I wasn't used to. He sunk his teeth deep into my breast. It wasn't unpleasant, actually it was quite the opposite; I was completely aroused all over again. I _needed_ him.

I felt his warm tongue lick the blood clean, both of his hands tightening whatever it held and pulled me closer to his body.

"Now, you are mine."

His? I've been his since the first time I've dreamt of him. I kept my eyes closed and smiled.

"Yes, master. I have forever been yours."

His fingers pushed in deeper and his thumb rubbed my soft spot, making me moan out and wriggle under him. I could feel the smirk throughout his body and I knew he would fuck me into oblivion, I was ready, but he surprised me again. He slipped his fingers out of me and I moaned at the loss and anticipation for what was to come.

"I'm going to fuck you so senseless you won't be able to leave this bed for a week and still be begging me for more."

I ran my hands over his shoulders, feeling his muscles quiver under my touch; I waited. Waited for the pressure of his first entrance, waited for the pleasure.

"Look at me," he commanded, his voice deep and husky, but I could not. I wanted to cry. What if he disappeared? How would I live? I didn't and he growled, putting his hand under my jaw. "Look at me now, bitch, or I will leave."

I cried out, latching him closer. He was going to leave me. "Please, master," I begged.

"Look at me, Kagome." His voice was incredibly soft.

I jumped. That was the first time he had ever used my name. I just assumed he didn't know or didn't care. Tears slipped past my eyelids and warm fingers wiped them away. He didn't understand. He was my sun, my warmth, that faught back my cold. I could not bear to lose him. But he was going to leave me anyway...what choice do I have? Slowly, so slowly, I lifted my eyes to him, very afraid of meeting his face.

The first thing I thought when my eyes met his was, _holy hell he's a gorgeous one._ Which shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did. My second thought was, _I did not deserve such perfection and was not worthy._ Yet, I couldn't take my eyes away. His jaw was defined and sharp, his nose perfectly straight, his eyes...oh his eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They were gold and they were anxious. The best part of it all, though, was: _He didn't disappear._

I gasped and before I knew what I was doing I had my arms and legs wrapped around him and his mouth clamped against mine. He didn't pull away and I was amazed how his lips moved smoothly against mine like they were made for each other. This was new; he had never once kissed my lips before. He seemed cautious about it, guarded.

I moaned into his lips and he relaxed against me, making me thrust up against his now throbbing erection. He quickly got the picture and plunged himself into me, never leaving me. I gasped in pleasure and his tongue quickly explored my mouth. I liked this new feeling, the new experiences. I bit lightly on his tongue and then sucked gently, he almost purred in pleasure and thrust extra deep. I gasped again and released his tongue.

He left my mouth and I immediately missed his taste, but he ran his kisses down my neck and bit down again on my shoulder. I moaned his name for him and he continued to fuck me just like he promised. I figured it probably would be longer than a week but it was worth it.

The familiar twisting and heating of my stomach drew a moan out of me and I knew he was close, too. The heating grew to be too much and my orgasm took me by surprise. I cried his name so loud I'm sure the neighbors heard. I didn't care. He had come along with me and I felt the way he pumped his juice into me. I loved it. I was his. If only in my dreams.

Somewhere, my dream faded into nothing and I knew I would have to wake up soon and go to work.

*--*--*--*

I was groggy in the morning, which was expected, just like the pains of my joints as I stretched out of my bedding. I yawned and rubbed my stomach before getting up and heading toward the shower. The steamy warmth was exactly what my poor muscles needed even though I hated washing away all that happened in my dreams.

I started with my hair, knowing he liked the scent of my shampoo, I think. By the time I was done washing my body I heard the front door close and my love's sluggish footsteps enter the room.

"Kagome?" He called quietly. I knew he heard the shower running so I expected him to leave me alone until I got done.

"Shower, Hojo." I saw him through the translucent curtain, taking off his holster and shirt.

"A shower sounds good." He walked closer and I hurriedly tried to rinse out my hair. I didn't want to get stuck in the shower with him; very ready to get to work and block out the rest of the day.

"I'm almost done; hard day?" I tried to sound sincere and scrubbed at my body and reached for the knob to turn the water off, I didn't make it. The curtain flew open and Hojo stood there, naked. He _'mhm'_ed and stared at my body for a long time. He sized up my breasts and roamed the rest of me. I shuffled a little bit under the water, watching as his erection sprang to life.

His eyes drooped and he pushed into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. "You are so beautiful, Kagome." He pushed me up against the wall and I let my brain die. "My Kagome."

*--*--*--*

"Kagome, dear. Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

I looked up at the short haired, blue eyed goddess. She was my manager and was constantly looking out for me. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 8:30; not nearly late enough to sleep if I went home. I turned back to the files I was looking over. "No thanks, Eri. I think I'll work for another hour."

I caught the disapproving looked from the corner of my eye. "No, Kagome. I really think you should go sleep. You've been here since seven this morning. You've done so much overtime our business can't pay it all."

I frowned. "But, Eri..."

"No buts, Kagome. Go home or I'll have to put you on a forced vacation."

Fine, but I'm driving home very very _very_ slowly. I collected my papers and stuffed them into my brief case. Maybe stop at a restaurant and grab a bite. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"No, I'll see _you Thursday._"

"Thursday! But Eri thats _three_ days!" I couldn't believe it! She wasn't going to let me work for three days! How could she?

She cocked her eyebrow at me and gave me a stance. "Is that a problem?"

I sighed. "No."

What was I going to do for three days?

*--*--*--*

"You are going on a vacation." My dark lover commanded as he ran a clawed finger up and down my belly. He had propped up his head making his beautiful silver hair fall against the black pillow case. I couldn't help but stare into his golden eyes.

"But I can't. Where would I go?" Panic suddenly rose in my throat. "I won't be able to be with you."

He smiled his beautiful half-smile and his fingers traced around each nipple. I shuddered and felt myself go wet again. "I will always be with you and we'll be able to spend much much more time together this way." He pulled his body over mine and bit down on my breast while he kneaded the other. I moaned for him, his erection thick against my stomach.

"Oh, master."

He froze against me. Did I do something wrong? He lifted his head and stared into my eyes. "Kagome. Call me Inuyasha. Our relationship is way past master and slave."

"Oh." I thought for a second and tried the name out. "Inu - yasha." I _liked_ it. My body shivered at the sound, ready to moan and cry it to the world.

He smirked and went back to what he was doing with my breast. He definitely wanted to hear me mewl his new name, too.

That made me stop. I looked down to the crown of his head, feeling the way he held my body. My eyebrows scrunched. He's never cried _my_ name before. He's always been on top, pleasuring me. I really don't like that. Filled with new determination, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Inuyasha?"

He shuddered and pushed himself closer, running his hands down my thighs.

"Inuyasha, stop."

He froze and I lifted his head, giving him a small smile. He frowned and I saw the calculations in his eyes. Rewinding, trying to find what he did wrong in his actions. I bit my lip and ran my thumb across his tense eyebrow. I was quite nervous actually. I had never done what I was about to do to any man before. He didn't noticed my quickened heartbeat. I felt the blush rise into my cheeks as I pushed him onto his back.

"Wha - ?"

I straddled over him and he shut up, his eyes glazing over. "Now, I'm going to make you moan my name."

"Oh." His hands immediately came to my waist and I tickled my fingers down his chest. Inuyasha stared at me with half-lidded eyes as I bent down and nuzzled his neck, running my lips down his collar bone. I moved down farther still, trailing my wet kisses. I felt his hard stomach tense at my kisses and continued on down, stopping right below his belly button.

I glanced up at him. He was looking at me, mouth parted slightly, eyes so intense. I glanced at his claws as they dug deeper into my bedding and I knew that no body had ever done this to him before. Smirking with satisfaction, I slowly licked the head of his penis, never taking my eyes away from his. He looked like a god. So beautiful. So majestic; definitely unreal. My dream.

I sucked him deeper into my mouth, pulling in long, lazy sucks. I couldn't fit him all; considering how inexperienced I am and how large his member is I found how much I did get quite remarkable. I massaged the rest of him with my hand. I ran my tongue under the crease of his head and his face contorted in complete pleasure. I was fascinated.

Pulling him out slowly, I lightly scraped my teeth against his length and he growled in pleasure. His hand ran through my hair, grabbing a sizable amount and lightly pushing me down on him again.

"Ka-Kagome. Don't s-stop. Please." Hearing him stutter and plead hit a cord in my heart. I looked at him and tears flooded my eyes. He looked so vulnerable as I tormented him with my long strokes. Inuyasha, my dark demon, my master; _my tormentor,_ was begging _me_. The hand on my head stilled and concerned eyes opened. "Kagome? Are you alright?" He pulled himself out of me and had me on his chest with his arms around me. I cried. I cried so hard and all he did was hold me close and whisper in my ear.

I eventually stopped, finally understanding what all the emotion was in my heart. Inuyasha pulled me up so he could look in my face. He pushed my hair away with a gentle hand. "Kagome, did I hurt you?"

I felt my face contort and I knew my eyes were all red and puffy. "Oh, Inuyasha. No, you didn't hurt me; not the way you think, anyway." His eyebrows scrunched and I rubbed them gently with my thumb. Quietly I said, "I'm in love with you. So deeply in love with you, Inuyasha." He started to say something, but I put a finger to his mouth. "This has to stop, love. You. Me. This is unhealthy." I shook my head. "I have a boyfriend and... and you're just a dream, Inuyasha." His arms held me tighter and more tears slid down my face.

"But you're wrong, Kagome," he whispered gently. "I am real. I'm not a dream. This is real."

"No...-" I buried my face in his neck. "Please, Inuya-"

"Kagome, look at me." I did. "I am real." His eyes were so intense. So honest, true. He believed he was real and that made it hurt all the more. "I - I was going to tell you when you went on vacation. I wanted us to spend all that time together; time, so I could make you believe me. I want to run away with you. I want to be with you, spend the rest of my life with you. Kagome." He pulled me close, and for a moment I actually believed him. "You can't leave me, Kagome. I have marked you. I told you, you are mine, now."

My hand went down to my shoulder. I forgot he bit me. It was only last night and yet I don't even feel it scabbing. "There is no bite mark, Inuyasha."

He laughed. "Of course not. Because of my demon saliva it healed after I bit you." His eyes glimmered. "Kagome, in the morning, when you get up to take a shower, look into the mirror. Only you will see the mark, but everyone will know you are mine."

I frowned. "Then how come Hojo didn't know?"

His face darkened. "That _human_ is weak and stupid. He wouldn't know a mating mark if it kicked him in the balls."

"Hey, I'm human."

Inuyasha nuzzled my neck. "But you aren't stupid or weak. You are perfect and mine."

I touched my breast, not able to look down at it because of Inuyasha's head. "You bit me here too, will there be a mark?"

He licked where my hand was. "Yes. Anywhere I bite you there will be a mark. Each different, but each as beautiful as the first." He raised his head and caught me with his golden stare. "We have yet to finish the mating, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't bitten me, yet." I cocked my head in confusion. "I bit you and staked my claim. You haven't claimed me yet." He bared his neck to me. I lay my hand against it.

"Inuyasha, if what you say is true. In the morning, if I see the mating mark then I will break up with Hojo, and only then will I mark you as mine." He frowned but agreed. He held me tighter and I was very content to just lay there in his arms until his hands roamed my body and ignited plenty of hot feelings.

*--*--*--*

"Ugh." I kicked the blanket off my naked body and tried to sit up. "Man, does he know how to make me sore." Someone moved around in the bathroom.

"What was that, Kagome?" I froze.

"Nothing, Hojo. I just didn't get alot of sleep last night." I made my way to the bathroom. "When did you get home, dear?" Just walk in, get in the shower, tell him I'm leaving for a small vacation to see my family. Yep, that's what I'll do.

"Oh, an hour or so ago." I walked in. Hojo was staring at himself in the mirror as he shaved his almost nonexistant beard, towl wrapped around his lower half. Water still ran in rivulets down his body.

"Is everything okay at work?" I walked up behind him and tried to get myself some room with the mirror. Inuyasha had told me to look at the places he marked me. At first I didn't see anything; Hojo had the mirror so fogged up from the shower. I took the hand towel and wiped a spot open for me and gasped at what I saw.

Hojo turned to me. "Is everything okay, dear?" Half of his face was covered in shaving cream. I grinned up at him.

"Everything is amazing. Hojo, we need to talk." Screw washing Inuyasha off my body!

He gave me a weird look. "About what?"

I didn't want to drag this out longer than it needed to be, but I didn't want to hurt him either. I was leaving and that was that. "Hojo, I'm leaving. For good. I just... I just don't feel the same about you anymore." I figured he would break down and cry, beg me not to leave him, but all he did was give me an understanding smile.

"I know, Kagome. It was kind of hard to miss when you and our bed smelled like another man."

My eyebrows pulled together and I fiddled with my fingers. "So... you aren't mad?"

He shrugged and went back to shaving. "Not really. I mean our first year was amazing, but then we just started growing apart." He turned to grin at me. "Besides, I've found myself a new love, too."

I was shocked. "Really? What's her name?"

He coughed lightly. A blush settling on his cheeks. "Well, _his_ name is John. He's _American!_"

His? Oh, boy. "That's great, Hojo. I'm glad you're happy." He just nodded, an odd smile on his face. "Hojo, I'm leaving in a few hours and I have no idea where I'm going or how long I'm going to be there, is it alright if my things stay here?"

"Of course. This house is as much yours as it is mine... Just call or something before you come by; I wouldn't want you walking in on ... something." I felt myself turn scarlet.

"Yes, okay." I stared down at my still naked body. How will I ever thank him?

"Kagome." I looked up and he was facing me. "You are a beautiful, smart, amazing woman," he put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"Thank you, so much, Hojo." He wiped the tear from my cheek and smiled.

"Now, get out of here you hooligan. I've got a man to meet." I laughed.

*--*--*--*

"Higurashi...Higurashi...Higurashi..." The flight attandent behind the desk scrolled down on the computer screen. "Ah, here we go. Two first class plane tickets to California, America. Paid in full."

Two? I opened my mouth to say something when a large warm hand landed on the small of my back. I saw silver hair at the corner of my eye and my heart stopped. He really is real. The clawed hand I know so well reached out and grabbed the two plane tickets. "Thank you, ma'am." Oh. My. God. His husky voice made my legs quiver. He steered me along and whispered in my ear, "Come on, love. They are boarding our plane." I gulped. "What? You didn't think I was going to walk to America, did you?" His voice was teasing.

I spared a glance up at his beautiful face. "Well, I'm sorry if I didn't know where we were going." I sighed. "You are real."

He smirked. "Told'ya so. How'd Hobo take it?"

"Quite well. He's gay actually."

His smirk turned into a full fledge grin. "You don't say." We took our seats and after a while Inuyasha turned and gave me the biggest, boyish grin he'd ever had. "Hey, Kagome?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Wanna join the Mile High Club?"

"Seriously?"

"When have I never been serious, Kagome?"

"Well, if you say so..."

* * *

I sighed and pulled my silk robe tighter around me. I wasn't cold. It's been a long while since I've been cold. Warm arms wrapped around me, hands entwining with mine on my large belly. Silver hair fell over my shoulders as he kissed my neck. We stared at each other through the mirror.

"I love you, my Kagome." He nuzzled my neck and I leaned back into him.

"I love you, too." Slowly he raised a hand to my shoulder, the other massaging our growing baby. I moaned. Staring at him, he removed my robe from my body revealing every single mate mark. He was right. They were all different but all as beautiful as that first black rose wrapped around my breast. I sighed lovingly and he tilted his head, making his silver hair leave his neck. It revealed his feral dog. My mark for him. My protector. My lover. My dark tormentor.

* * *

End.


End file.
